The Ultimate Battle Between Good And Chaotic Evil
by punkpop101
Summary: First two chapters are introduction to my story.Tidus/Yuna fic for what happens after X-2 Last Mission.Reviews and comments are more than welcome and would really help me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Punkpop101**

**Rating: High K+**

**Warnings: Not anything more than kisses and and some making love.**

**Pairing: Tidus/Yuna.**

**Summary: A Tidus/Yuna fanfic that starts with Tidus recalling the events of FFX and moving after the Last Mission of FF story follows Tidus and Rikku in search for a lost and Good guys coming back.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Square Enix as you probably know**

**1. The Story Begins**

"How would you feel if the last thing you heard before you die was I love you?" "Well, I can't say that I have died since I was never alive to begin with."

"I couldn't get it at first since I thought I was the same as everyone except that I came from a city witch for some strange reason was destroyed 1000 years ago".

"At first all I wanted was to find a way to get back home but in the process I fall in love with a summoner called Yuna and promised myself that I would stay there so that I could keep her away from dying (since she was going to do the pilgrimage a thing that would cost her life but free Spira from a huge threat called Sin)".

"Well in the process we found out that the pilgrimage will only make Sin go away for some years and in 10 years time he was probably coming back".

"So we decided to don't do the pilgrimage but kill Yu Yevon the god who was summoning Sin every time he was destroyed." "But this meant my extinction since

I discovered that Zanarkand my hometown along with its entire population was a dream of Yu Yevon and when we destroyed him I had to disappear into the farplane".

"The last words I heard from my friends was a "we're gonna see you again question" 'from Rikku and an "I love you" from Yuna after a failed attempt to hug me (she passed inside me since I was fading away)".

"All I could do was lay my hands around her neck and feel her sadden heart for some seconds".

Then I jumped into the clouds vanishing and here I am in the place where no one living would wish to go the Farplane".

**2. The Story Evolves 2 Years Later**

It must have been almost 2 years since his first visit there. He left with some happiness since he knew that Spira

was saved by him and his friends but deep inside his heart he knew that he could never forget his beloved one.

It may have been 2 years but he thought of her all the time. He was hearing her voice in his head all the time in a

rate that he was forgetting sometimes if it was his imagination or really her. But generally he was fine.

He had the chance to reconcile with his dad, to meet her Father and lot's of other interesting things

that would keep someone from killing himself down there(if there's anything to kill down there anyway).

The days were passing fast ,but his mind couldn't forget the things he left in Spira. One day like all the others

the faith came and asked personally to see Tidus. "What do you want" he asked on his usual perky tone.

"I want to inform you that Lady Yuna has defeated a huge threat for Spira today and that we are planning to make her a present".

"What????" Tidus asked thrilled by what he had just heard. "Yeah we're planning to send her the present by next morning".

After the faith said goodbye to Tidus in an unusual way it left without mentioning anything more, leaving Tidus wondering for the

whole day what would this present look like. "Well I'll probably find out tomorrow". He closed his eyes and fall asleep faster than he expected.

Something told him tomorrow was a big day but he needed the rest so left all his thoughts for tomorrow. Only if he knew what this present was.


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapters are coming fast since they retell events of the games.**

**Next ones will be completily fiction so hang in there good people.**

**3. The Present Arrives In Besaid**

Spira, was famous for its longtime wars either being civil (between her cities) or

against the huge fiends that threatened the calm of Spira (like Sin was 2 years ago).

As such a sphere hunting group called Gullwings had just saved Spira from Vegnagun.

Vegnagun was a very strong machina that was operated by someone called Shuyin

who has been living in Zanarkand 1000 years ago and looked like Tidus.

His goal was to destroy Spira in revenge for his girlfriend being killed 1000 years ago).

So everything was going perfect in Spira since one by one the threats to the peace of

her were gone leaving even more room for the Eternal Calm (Spiras years of piece).

Somewhere up in the sky an airship with 3 females standing at the roof of it was flying its way to Besaid.

"Brother higher" shouted the girl in the short jeans. They were making fun of Brother

by pretending that they hadn't listened to anything that he was saying and Brother

would lost his voice from shouting if they hadn't stopped. They all looked happy.

Even if they're initial goal has not been achieved they knew that the journey really deserved

the time they spent. It was two years since Yuna stopped being a summoner and by her looks

you could tell that the girl who always missed the fun part of things has been put in the locker.

Yes Yuna finally realized that you can't always care about others, sometimes you have to put

yourself in front of everyone else. That's what she did, that's why she left Besaid 2 month ago

so that she could search for 'him', even knowing that the chances of reuniting with him were very few.

"Yunie,Yunieeeeeeeeee" shouted Rikku who came back from inside the airship. "What is it?"

asked Yuna whose voice sounded happier than ever. "We have learned from a live sphere in

Besaid that everyone will be expecting at the beach to welcome their national heroine".

Rikku looked extremely happy since she knew that those things were ending up with a big party

that she wouldn't miss for anything. "Thanks for telling me Rikku, I hope you can come to the party

they'll probably through after our victory against Shuyin and Vegnagun". Rikku of course nodded

her head positive and left for the inside of the airship again. Yuna knew that this party would be

more than great but deep inside her heart she knew that nothing could be great since the possibilities

of meting up again with the Star Player of Zanarkand Abes were increasingly lowering. They were

getting closer to Besaid when she heard someone whistling with all of his strength. She started looking

at the beach trying to find out where the whistling was coming from. After the airship got a little closer

her eyes stopped at the figure of a 19 years old boy whose strange nerdy clothes and blond hair were

more than familiar. Her heart was pounding fast and her mind blinded for some seconds but she knew

that she couldn't be mistaken. Down there was the son of Sir Jecht, the one who left Spira after defeating

Sin 2 years ago. The one who promised her when they where in the Macalania Woods that he won't stay until the end

of their journey but always. Did he keep his promise? Has he returned from the place that very few return?

She couldn't wait to find out so she got fast into the airship and ordered for the exit doors to be opened.

She jumped down quickly even ignoring the 100m height they were. All she could remember was her running into his arms.

"Are you real?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I think so" he answered. You could see the confidence in his

eyes that this time he's was here for good. "Do I pass?" he asked since he couldn't think anything better at this

moment. Yuna nodded positive. "You're back" Yuna informed him smiling. "I am back, I'm home".

Tidus knew that from 2 years ago that this was his home now. "Welcome Home" Yuna replied and laid her arms

around his back hugging him harder. "Yes, home". After some seconds of silence they turned to the side of the

beach leading to the village seeing almost all the population of Besaid gathered together. "Get a room you two" shouted

Wakka making Tidus answer him that no one asked him to watch. Tidus and Yuna started running towards them with

her retelling the events of FF X-2 to her beloved one. Everything was going perfect, at least for this day since the days

to come where going to became worse ,much worse than they could ever think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to anyone has been reading i hope you weren't bored till i started the main storyline in chapter 3.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far.I would gladly take all the help you could give on the story. **

**4. Somethings Not Right**

3 months later at the Besaid beach. "Well boys, it's our time to win the cup again so you know what to do".

"Yes Cap" everyone shouted starting to prepare the things for the team training. Captain Tidus had to train

the Aurochs for almost 3 hours a day so that they could be in top form again since the championship in Luca was not far enough.

Exhausted from today's workout Tidus started heading for his home in the Village. All he could think was the championship

that was starting in a few months and the ring he thought of buying when he visits Luka for it. Yes a ring! In the last three months

he spent some wonderful times with Yuna and after speaking with Wakka he decided that when she returns from her sudden

journey he was gonna ask her to marry him. "Heyaaaa" someone shouted to Tidus from the beach. Tidus turned his way back

to the beach only to find out that the one shouting was a little Al-Bhed girl called Rikku. "How's Yunie" asked Rikku in her usual

playful soprano. "What?" Tidus asked annoyed by Rikku's question. "I though she was on a trip to find a secret tower or something".

The look on Rikku's face started changing and in a little it lost its playful characteristics. "Yunie was with me and Paine in that tower

but after that we thought that she returned to Besaid since she said that it hurts to be away from you these days". "Think she

stopped in the Zanarkand Ruins to see if there's anything left there from her last visit?" asked Rikku. "Nah, we have been there

3 months ago and nothing has changed since you last seen it yourself". Tidus started thinking and his first bad thoughts came quickly

on his head. He knew that Yuna would return right away as she promised so something bad might have happened to her.

Tidus quickly informed everyone in the village about the situation and headed for the airship so that he could search for her with Rikku.

Wakka offered his help but was rejected since his son Vidina and wife Lulu was more important right now as Tidus said.

Tidus embarked the airship and as they were taking of he entered the control room. Sid and Brother welcomed him onboard

and after he told the about Yuna not returning they all started thinking were should they go next for clues.

Tidus thought of asking Kimahri first so they began their march for .

Will Kimahri give them any information about Yuna's sudden disappearance?

Where has Yuna been all the time since she left the Yadonoki Tower?

Stay tuned and you'll find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of my Ultimate Battle fanfic.**

**This one is bigger and also has the first battles.**

**Please I would really love to hear your thoughts on the story and if its getting boring or it sucks tell me so that i could change some staff.**

* * *

**5. Arriving At **

The road to was long but the journey wasn't that boring.

How could it be when Rikku chronicled all of her adventures with Yuna and Paine since Tidus left Spira?

At least he learned some useful staff about Yuna's felling at that moment and maybe he could use them to find some clues about where she's been the past few days.

They finally arrived. Tidus and Rikku looked for the entrance of the mountain and when they found her they where comforted by Yenke and Biran.

"Sir responsible for defeating Sin how do you do?" asked Yenke. "The name's Tidus" responded Tidus.

"Sorry, didn't remember". "What gets you here Sir Tidus?" asked Biran who looked quite happy to have the chance to talk with one of Spira's heroes.

"We want to talk to Kimahri is he here?" asked Rikku who couldn't wait anymore to meet with her old friend. "Yes, we'll call him in a minute" said Biran and they started heading for the mountain.

After some time has passed Kimahri came down with them. "Kimahri, heard you back" "What's the problem?" asked Kimahri who really couldn't understand the reason he was needed.

"Yunie was with me and Paine at a secret tower she found out recently and when we left Yunie was supposed to return to Besaid but she didn't and now we're searching for her".

Rikku finished her line with a smile on her face since she couldn't think anything wrong in Yuna not coming back since the Eternal Calm left Spira without any serious threats.

"Kimahri no see anything, really sorry" answered Kimahri who now looked really sad about his friends disappearance.

"Why not go to the farplane?" "Fayths tell where people are".

Tidus thought of it for a second. "Yeah you're right we're of to the farplane".

At the exit of the mountains entrance they found two Malboros blocking their way to the Celsius(the name of their airship).

Tidus and Rikku thought that this would be a good way to warm up if something stronger comes in their way.

Tidus equipped his Caladbolg sword and waited for Rikku to equip hers. Since Rikku didn't have Godhand with her she used one of her newer weapons.

The first Malboro dropped 'acid juice' to Rikku and the second one hit Tidus with his 'bad breath' ability.

Tidus who had experience from all his past battles avoided all the effects of the Malboro's breath and then hit it with his sword inflicting 99999 damage and killing it instantly.

Rikku finished the second one quickly and they boarded on the Celsius.

"Where to now?" asked Brother when he found out that they didn't find anything except some pointing by Kimahri to where should they go next.

"We're going to the farplane" answered Tidus explaining that Kimahri thought it would a good start to go there and ask if they knew anything about where Yuna might be.

"Yeah and how will you make a faith talk to you?" asked Brother who had his common language greatly improved since the last we've seen him

(of course this was to please Yuna since we know who would be the cheater if Yuna decided to cheat on Tidus but since this is FF cheating -especially between cousins- is a forbidden word).

"They own as, we saved Spira two times and the least they can do is tell us where the hell Yuna has been" replied Tidus whose mood was in high spirits now.

He knew that this would end as soon as they found Yuna, who was probably making a tourist trip to see the places she missed on her last journey.

"Yeah, what else could she be doing huh?" Tidus asked himself jokingly.

As the Celsius started its engines Tidus headed for the rest room.

" Do you want to resht" asked Barkeep who was getting ready to clean some drink that was poured on the bar.

"Yeah that would be nice" answered Tidus who couldn't keep his eyes open from his fatigue.

Tidus closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time. In his mind there was only one thing.

'Not until the end, always'.

He was so sure about the words he was telling back then and now he can clearly see it that not even a month can hold him away from her.

**6. A Place Full Of Memories**

Tidus woke up with Rikku singing the 'Wake Up' song to him.

He was tired but the idea that the Fayths might know something about Yuna made him forget everything else.

Tidus was familiar with the Zanarkand Ruins since he spent all lot his precious moments with his beloved one there.

It was there that they finally realized that was never gonna disappear again. I

t was here when they promised to cherish its other not until the end, but always.

So Tidus has kind of learned the place from the outside and the inside.

The problem was that the Zanarkand Ruins had a lot of fiends at the entrance to the Farplane so they had to fight their way through.

Tidus warned Rikku about this and they equipped the best things they had with them with Tidus even bringing his potion collection because as he said

"you never now what comes in your way, either being it a small fish or a medium sized dragonoid thing (Spectral Keeper anyone???)".The first couple of

rooms where easy to handle since the fiends where overpowered by the duos huge experience.

"I fell bored, maybe we should protest to our creators because I mastered all my moves and now I can't learn any fun new ones".

"They should make a third game so that we get to know some more"

"And it wouldn't be bad if they gave us some new dress spheres, I think I need a change in my wardrobe".

Tidus who thought they lost it by making the second game a little girlish told Rikku that the things they should change was to make a bigger Blitz stadium,

get more live spheres so that people all over Spira could see the games and also made him hotter since he thought his style has passed.

After a long chat about all things regarding their creators they moved on the level where the entrance was.

Before they started fighting again about not having too many strong opponents, their creators (you know who they were of course) sent them a huge fiend that looked a lot like Ifrit from FF VIII.

Tidus equipped his sword and used a protection spell on Rikku so that her defense could be increased.

Rikku did the same for Tidus and hit the boss with a water spell. After staying silenced for almost 5 minutes the Ifrit like thing hit them both with a spell called 'Meteora'.

It was a powerful spell and dealt a lot of damage to both them.

Thanks to their protection spells they avoided death and when Tidus was ready his used his 'Blitz Ace' overdrive inflicting massive damage and letting Rikku give him the blowing hit with her 'Supernova' overdrive.

It was a taught battle but they handled it well so they deserved some rest. Tidus looked at the entrance and wandered if it had any useful info on its inside.

Well tomorrow they were going to find out.

At the same time somewhere in Spira a familiar face to us was being held in a big machinoid cage.

"Let me out of here" said Yuna who looked amazed by the looks of her Captor.

"I will when you decide to marry me again my darling" said the guy in his high tenor voice.

He looked like a 23 years old guy who had both characteristics from the human and the Guado race.

What will Tidus and Rikku find at the farplane?

Why is Yuna shouting to someone to let her out of something that looks like a prison cage?

Could this someone be a problem from the past?

Stay tuned and you'll find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of my Final Fantasy X/X-2 story. **

**This will lead to the conclusion of the story so if anyone has any suggestions for the ending i would more than happy to hear them.**

**7. The Farplane**

Tidus started investigating the gate to see if anything strange was happening on the other side and when he was assured he walked in.

It was a long night with Rikku reminding him all the great stuff he missed while he was away.

She also made him promise her that he'll never disappear again like that because his absence made

a lot of people sad and specially Yunie who was gonna turn into a brainless zombie if she didn't have a strong character.

Tidus was expecting Rikku to be exhausted after all this talking and having fun thing but most to his surprise found

Rikku waking him up in the morning instead of him doing so.

Now they were in a familiar place.

Rikku started explaining how Yuna first show Shuyin there.

In no time the little kid appeared and made it's way to the two companions.

"What brings you here sir?" "The last time I remember we had sent you back to the real world as a present to Yuna for saving the world" asked the fayth.

"You know Yuna , Rikku and Paine went in a big strange tower to fight some fiends and when they headed each for his home Yuna never returned to hers" replied Tidus.

"Maybe Besaid is not her home anymore" said the fayth.

"This is no time for jokes, I even fight with her for choosing the relaxing and free life of Besaid instead of traveling the world with me and our friends

so there's no chance she thinks anywhere else as home" answered angrily Rikku.

"Maybe she was kidnapped!" answered the fayth leaving everyone with an open mouth.

"What?" asked Tidus who couldn't believe his eyes.

"You know when we sent you back one of the fayths responsible for the job made a mistake and sent that guado with the long blue hair with you."

"What was his name do you remember?" asked the fayth.

"Of course I remember, its Seymour" replied Tidus who now thought everything lost their way.

After saying goodbye to the fayth he started heading for the exit with only one thing on his mind, revenging Seymour for the trouble he caused them.

In a different place now we find Seymour talking to a mysterious guy who looked like a priest.

"I need you to take care of everything" said Seymour.

"Yes master the wedding will take place here tomorrow" answered the priest.

Seymour looked happy because he knew that tomorrow he was revenging them for his sending.

At the other side Yuna stayed calm in her cage trying to figure out a way to call her friends.

She thought that they would probably be all happy and stuff and no one would notice her disappearance.

For the first time Yuna was left out of hope. She couldn't think anything that would help her tomorrow.

From the day she was captured her dreams featured a wedding but one in Besaid with all her friends

beside her and the guy from Zanarkand being the groom not one in a secret hideout with her sworn enemy.

She was really tired and fell asleep after a little.

**8. The Big Day Has Come**

"Can you help us?" asked Rikku to Paine.

After their time on the farplane Tidus and Rikku headed over to the only one of their friends that was available and didn't have a job to do.

"Of course I will, I would help anytime even if it was goofy you that was missing" replied Paine.

So it was showtime for our three friends who were getting ready to ship the Celsius.

In a couple of minutes they arrived at Bevelle.

It was quiet and nothing seamed like the first time they had to save Yuna from a wedding here

They started walking to the main entrance at the far corner of the bridge.

At half of their road they found a guardian who was probably all drunk by his looks.

"Hey , could you please tell us if Meister Seymour was seen around here?" asked Tidus

"Well i think i saw him at the underground basement under Bevelle's temple, they had something

like a weeding and the wine was more than fine as you can see" answered the drunk man as he was leaving them.

"A wedding!!!" Tidus screamed.

"Why do we always have to be part of such stupid thinks like the marriage of Yuna with Meister Shitmour".

"Yeah,right why?" answered Rikku who looked like having some fun(as almost all the time in her life).

So the answer was left to Paine. But of course Paine didn't say anything as always.

At the wedding now the priest walked quickly the first steps at the request of Seymour

because he thought that as soon as this is finished he will have a much better respect from the

people of Spira and his plan for world domination would finally work out.

The priest asked the standard question if anyone obliges to this wedding should speak now and the answer was

a strike at one of the body guards of Seymour.

The plan was for Paine to kick the ass of the front guards and Tidus with Rikku to attack the lower levels

where the wedding was taking place. The battle was debilitating leaving Tidus and Rikku to the ground.

The people in the room along with the priest started running towards the exit

since they didn't want to get between the battle of the guards and our friends

Seymour who had been watching the battle without taking part in it grabbed Yuna and started running through a secret underground passage.

"Run to get her" shouted Rikku to an exhausted Tidus.

"Can you hold them up?" asked Tidus and right when he made the question Paine jumped at their side helping Rikku to stand on her feet.

"Go, we can easily take care of the guys here" shouted again Rikku.

Tidus nodded positively to her request and started running behind Seymour and Yuna.

**Will Tidus catch up with Seymour and Yuna?**

**What surprises will he face near the end of our journey?**

**Stay tuned two find out how this story will conclude and how the ultimate battle between good and evil will emerge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is it my frineds the conclusion to 'The Ultimate Battle Between Good And Chaotic Evil' final fantasy x/x-2 fan fic.**

**A huge thanks to anyone who has been reading the story so far.**

**Your reviews and comments would help me improve my future stories and would be greatly appreciated even you'd like to tell me that i completely suck.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tidus was looking at a big black hole on the ground that he found at the passage's end.

He didn't knew what it was but since the passage lead to a dead end the only road that Seymour and Yuna would take was go down there.

Without any doubts Tidus jumped inside the hole only to find out that it was deeper than he thought.

A normal person would smash his bones but Tidus was trained and with the help of his strength easily avoided any damage.

Where he was now was full of purple flowers and small waterfalls.

The place looked familiar but he couldn't remember anything about it.

"Long time no see, kid" said a voice quite familiar to Tidus.

"Jecht???" shouted Tidus. He was expecting almost anything but seeing his dad was quite strange.

"You still can't call me dad can you?" asked Jecht to his son.

"Sorry dad but I would expect anything except from you here since last time I remember we were talking on the farplane" replied Tidus.

"And what tells you you're not on the farplane son?"

"What?" Tidus seemed surprised to find out that he was on the farplane.

"All I know is that I was hunting down Meister Seymour and Yuna through an underground passage in Bevelle and I ended up in a big black hole and it got me there" said Tidus.

"She was supposed to get married with that guy back in our Sin days but left him in the church with us fighting his troops so that made him angry and he wants to take his revenge I suppose" said Tidus.

"Well I think it's more than just revenge" said Jecht who seemed to know what happened to his son's beloved one and their enemy.

"The only reason to bring Yuna down there is probably to make her an unsent too" said Jecht whose voice now sounded scarier than ever.

"You got to be kidding me right?" said Tidus who couldn't hold his nerves from what he was hearing.

"There's nothing you can do, this our territory now" said Jecht and just before Tidus was going to refuse and fight back Jecht informed him that he'll be more helpful on

the other side because if Seymour tries to escape they would have someone at the gates of the farplane.

Tidus first declined but after a while agreed to guard the outside of the gate witch was at the Zanarkand Ruins.

Jecht called Auron and Braska and asked for their help.

When Braska heard about his daughter became crazy and swore revenge upon Seymour.

The three of them decided to search for Yuna and Seymour at the forbidden ruins of the farplane where all the rituals where being done by the faiths.

The entrance to the ruins was guarded as expected.

Our three friends camped somewhere near the gate but carefuly watched if the place out of its view.

They lighted a fire and gathered around it so they could talk about their next plans.

"So Jecht from what you had told us it seems that my Yuna is under custody by an unsent who happens to be inside this place and probably wants to turn her into an unsent too, right?" asked Braska.

"Well, kind of" answered Jecht.

"What do you mean by kind of, Jecht?" asked Auron who looked afraid with the idea that Seymour returned even if they sent him back to the farplane at the first place.

"I mean we're not sure if he wants to turn her into an unsent maybe he just wants to make as afraid" said Jecht.

"Well you don't know that guy Jecht he killed his own father for Spira's sake" said Auron.

"And if it wasn't your son, Seymour would have ruled Spira by now" he continued "Yeah, I can see that my son turned into a man quite fast" replied Jecht.

"He'll be waiting for us at the gates of the farplane at the Zanarkand Ruins, he wanted to come with us but I declined since he wasn't strong enough to fight an unsent in here" continued Jecht taking a happy face since he never thought his Son would risk his life for anyone.

"I understand him, my wife was the most important thing to me in Spira and it seems that your son loves my daughter the same way" said also happily Baska.

"And now that you mention it I couldn't find anyone better for my daughter than my best friend's son".

They were tired and fell asleep in no time.

The night covered the farplane (if you could call this night) and everyone started dreaming about the next day.

It was almost time for dawn and our friends woke quickly.

They wanted to infiltrate the ruins in the dawn because the guards would be sleeping.

From what they've seen Seymour gathered a lot of his unsent and dead soldiers to help him on his quest so it would've been a suicide to go in there in the morning.

At some times they wondered how they will die if they're already dead but they forgot it quickly as they had a mission to complete.

Arriving at the gate Auron knifed one of the guards with Braska finishing the other one.

At the inside of the ruins now was a huge cave with probably 30 of Bevelle's finest unsent/dead soldiers.

At the far end of the cave was Seymour who was getting ready to cast an unknown spell on Yuna.

Braska screamed and started hitting the soldiers of the right side one by one. Jecht used firaga and blizzaga spells from a distance and Auron striked the left side of the army.

The battle was far from easy and Jecht used a lot of curaga spells on Auron and Jecht before they finished with the last ones of Seymour's army.

The three of them stood in front of Seymour.

Yuna stood helplessly next to him.

"Yuna, are okay?" asked Braska.

Yuna raised her head and witnessed her father.

She wasn't expecting to see her father or any of the three but was very pleased to find out that the farplane didn't revive only the bad guys.

"I'm ok, but I don't know how long Seymour will keep his senses" answered Yuna.

And as she said that Seymour started screaming and transformed into the Seymour Natus fiend.

The battle started with Seymour casting Fira and Blizzara spells to the party reducing their health at a moderate rate.

Braska answered to Seymour's spells with a series of sword attacks that unfortunately caused him the slightest damage they could.

Auron used 'Protect' on them because Seymour's attacks where getting stronger and stronger by time.

Jecht used 'Curaga' fully restoring their health.

The battle didn't seem to turn at any of the two sides and they were both left exhausted on the ground.

"Ignorant people, why can't you let what's decided happen" shouted Seymour.

"The only thing decided is your sending" answered Braska.

"As you like, time to get serious".

Seymour raised himself in the air and transformed into the Seymour Omnis fiend.

Using his overwhelming strength Seymour easily overpowered the three of them and sent them to the other side of the cave.

"Hahahaha, you see I told you, this time I'm here for good".

Losing no time Seymour took Yuna on his hands and started casting the unsenting spell on her.

Braska was left looking at his daughter's final moments when Tidus jumped screaming in front of him.

"Not so fast Seymour, let her now before I smash you into pieces" said an angry Tidus.

Seymour dropped Yuna on the ground leaving her senseless and prepared casting his deadly spells on Tidus.

Tidus who was looking at his moves started running towards him preparing his sword attacks at the same time.

Seymour easily countered Tidus's attacks and sent him back using a Firaga spell.

Tidus continued attacking this time using a spell to raise his attack rate.

Seymour countered this attack too and hit Tidus with a meteor strike spell.

Tidus was left bleeding on the floor seeing his friends unable to help and Yuna one step from her death.

"I'm sorry but it seems love fails to win sometimes" said Seymour.

"Don't worry kid Yuna will be happy with me I can assure you for this".

Tidus raised his head and looked at Seymour.

"I'm not a kid anymore and if you want to take Yuna with you you'll have to take her over my body" whispered Tidus.

Seymour who surely wasn't expecting this saw an outraged Tidus coming over his way with his sword raised like the battle was just starting.

Jecht, Braska and Auron who somehow knew his (Tidus) next move casted Firaga, Thundaga and Blizzaga spells on Seymour leaving him defenseless from Tidus's attack.

Tidus used his Blitz Ace overdrive hitting Seymour with a critical hit.

Seymour tried to resist but the attack easily overpowered his defense.

Seymour was left on the ground with Tidus running over at Yuna's side.

He tried to wake her up but it seemed nothing could get her back from the place her mind was now except for the one that sended her there.

Tidus quickly run over to Seymour.

"Please you have to stop this, if there's any good left on you save Yuna and maybe the faiths will forgive your soul" said Tidus.

"I don't think that you wanted to kill your father, nor hurt anyone, maybe there's still some good in you since you know that this is your final moments here wherever the result of this battle is".

Seymour looked at Yuna and used an unknown spell on her.

Yuna opened her eyes and looked at the two.

Seymour waved his hands to her "I'm sorry I thought that power would bring me happiness but I could never imagine that happiness comes from things like your love and not from conquering a world or ruling one".

This was Seymour's last words as he vanished.

Tidus ran over at Yuna hugging her with all his strength.

She leaned her head across his co and whispered him something.

Tidus started crying and looked her in the eyes.

Their lips joined and their hands grabbed it's others back.

After some time they went to farewell their parents and Auron.

"Why crying Son? Have you found your lost self again" asked Jecht.

"No, it's just that I never thought we'll have the chance to meet our parents again and seeing you all together kinda makes me happy" Said Tidus who looked really tired since he had so much for a day.

"I wish I could meet him" said Braska hugging his beloved daughter.

"Meet, who?" asked Yuna.

"Your son, I'm pretty sure there's one coming on the way isn't he?" answered Braska.

"We don't know maybe" answered Tidus humorously holding Yuna's hand.

"Yes, maybe" said Yuna too.

Tidus and Yuna started living the place after saying goodbye to their family witch for sure after all they've been through included Auron too.

At the entrance of the farplane Rikku and Paine was waiting to hear their story but as they seemed tired Paine asked gently for Rikku to put down any of her ideas.

They boarded the Celsius and started heading for Besaid.

**This was another part of their story and as long as they were together with friends beside them nothing could destroy their happy ever after endin****g.**

* * *

**We'll all remember this games. **

**Not until the end , Always. **

**Farewell and hope to see you on my other fanfics.**


End file.
